The Phoenix Child
by Black zodiac
Summary: The quest for immortality was started long ago. Now, it is time for it to end. A creature would rise from the flames of the phoenix. Created by love, he will be known as the "phoenix child".
1. prologue

**A/N:** Greetings!! I hope all of you will like this one. Flames are welcome. I enjoy healthy criticism.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Long ago, four spirits were summoned to guard the four corners of the world. These four sacred spirits were powerful beyond compare to the other creatures that inhabited the earth. They kept the balance between light and darkness. Good and Evil. Life and Death. They were the guardians of unity, and through them, everything on Earth was able to live in harmony._

_These four spirits were kind to the other inhabitants of earth. These four spirits knowing that they were immortal wanted to share their gift of immortality to the other creatures of the Earth._

_A being would be borne through the union of these four spirits. The Dragon would give his blessing of air for the creation of this being, the phoenix her blessing of fire, the tiger his blessing of gold and the tortoise her blessing of water._

_And through this being a new kind of power would be created. It was energy so pure that it had the power to bring back life. It was a power so great that whoever would harness it would have power to overcome death. He would become an immortal._

_They say that a creature would rise from the flames of the phoenix. Fire will lick its skin and body but it will not die for it has already conquered death even before it came into its existence. The creature though pure and innocent in form will bring terror to those that hunger power. Created by love, he will be known as the phoenix child._

_I, myself, believe in this story – a piece of history, but for others, they say that it is nothing more than a mere legend._

* * *

**Hope you liked reading it!!**

Please** review!!**

Farewell.


	2. Chapter 1: Sanctuary

**A/N: **Here it is, the first chapter, but before we continue, I would like to thank the following people for taking time to read and review this story namely:

Phoenix80

Vollithe1critic

InvaderSweeney

**Thank you very much!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything concerning the anime manga Beyblade. I do not own its characters, especially Kai whom I love and adore since a lot of people already claimed ownership of his heart, his soul and his _very_ sexy body, but I wished I did though.

On with the fic!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sanctuary**

It was a cold day. People shivered miserably on the streets. Sidewalks were lined with ice. Trees were spidered with frost.

Cold.

Lonely.

These were the feelings of a young man walking on the streets of Russia. He then stopped to look at a poster plastered on a wall. He continued his walk as he gathered his thoughts. "In two days I'll be going back to Japan. Three months from now, another tournament." Then, a smile formed on his face. "At last, another opportunity to give Tyson hell."

But before we continue, let us first describe this lone young man walking on the streets. Captivating crimson eyes. Two-toned blue hair. Yes, this is Kai Hiwatari.

He paused as he neared a forest. Then, he decided to explore the vast expanse of trees. He found a suitable location. He got out his ripcord and launched his beloved blade, Dranzer on the forest floor. It looked beautiful against the white of the snow on the ground. Fire and Snow. Two opposites creating a wonderful sight of beauty. He stood there admiring the splendor of his creation. Peace of mind reigned over him. Finally, in the presence of his Dranzer, he was in his sanctuary.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!!**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to keep them short and spicy - **for now.**

:)

**Please review.**

Adieu!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 : Going Back

**A/N: **Here it is, the second chapter, Hope you guys like it!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything concerning the anime manga Beyblade. I do not own its characters, especially Kai whom I love and adore since a lot of people already claimed ownership of his heart, his soul and his _very_ sexy body, but I wished I did though.

On with the fic!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Going Back**

As I said, he was in his sanctuary. Nothing could disturb him in this moment of tranquility except – "Dear passengers, we have now landed in Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for flying with us."

He was in the airport. He silently cursed the flight stewardess for disturbing him in his sleep as he grabbed his belongings and proceeded to the Lobby. He remained stoic as a teenager ran up to him. "Hi Kai, long time no see. It's been four years. You look different, did you just had a birthday?" The teenager then smiled sheepishly. "Hn. Tyson. You haven't changed a bit. Four long years and you're still an idiot." "Wow Kai!! A full sentence!! You must have missed me," said Tyson looking at him with adorable eyes.

"What's up Kai?" another person came into view. "Hi Rei." "We sure missed you. Don't disappear for four long years buddy. If we didn't call Chairman Daitenji, we would have assumed you ran away or _died_. He told us you went back to Russia to continue your education. You could have at least told us. Our first contact to you was when we received your letter yesterday saying you'll be coming home today. We all got excited and decided to throw you a homecoming party." "Rei!! You told him THE secret! Traitor," said Tyson glaring at Rei. "Sorry Ty, just came out." "Where are the others?" asked Kai. "Oh, they're at the dojo, y'know preparing and stuff. Let's go."

It's been four years sine Kai left for Russia. He was seventeen at that time. During his absence, a lot of things happened. Tyson realized that he loved Hilary but Hilary still thinks of Tyson as an immature goofball even though he got taller and became handsome. Max joined the PBB all starz for three years then went back to be with the beybreakers. Rei went back to China for five months to help his village where the white tigers also helped. He is currently courting Mariah, yes, up till now.

Kenny continued to do research and has come up with a new design of beyblades that even outmatched the one the American research facility has created. He now has a girlfriend. Hilary became the team's official manager and organized events to increase the team's publicity. She answers to every stupid thing any of the team members do (meaning Tyson) to the press. She was also in charge of training while Kai was away.

During those four years, Kai on the other hand, went to study in an exclusive school for higher education in Russia. He was also given all the assets his family had had, including those of his grandfather's. Voltaire Hiwatari and his cronies were proven guilty of child abuse, illegal human testing, kidnapping and many more. He was sentenced for life imprisonment. Biovolt, was of course, shut down and the children abused ny the facility were each given a new home.

So much has happened in four years.

Tyson, Rei and Kai finally reached the dojo. When they opened the door, countless jets of streamers and confetti blasted them on the face. Tyson and Rei laughed but Kai remained stoic. "Guys, sorry. He already knew, Rei snitched." "Awww…we even planed on getting a picture of Kai looking shocked. Thanks a lot Rei. Oh, welcome home Kai!!" Max greeted. "Hi Kai, it's nice to have you back," Kenny said. "Thank God Kai, you're back. I was going to die if I had to train Tyson for another day," said Hilary. "Oh c'mon Hils, sweetie, you're just saying that. I know, deep inside, you like me too." Tyson then approached Hilary with his best "kissy-face" yet. "T-tyson? What the hell are you doing?! Tyson cam closer. Hilary freaked out.

Two minutes later. Food was splattered on the ceiling. The TV remote was in Tyson's pond. Kenny's laptop was in a tree. Tyson was still chasing Hilary. Rei was yelling hell at Tyson. Max, rather entertained, was laughing his ass off. Kenny just stood there horror-stricken.

Kai picked up his bag and went inside the guestroom. _"Master, I sense a different emotion within you, It's almost as if, you're happy." _It was Dranzer. "Yes, I am happy. I'm glad to be home."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

Please review.

Sayonara.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayed by a friend

**A/N: **Here it is, the third chapter, Hope you guys like it!! Pls. Note: It contains slight swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything concerning the anime /manga Beyblade. I do not own its characters, especially Kai whom I love and adore since a lot of people already claimed ownership of his heart, his soul and his _very_ sexy body, but I wished I did though.

And even if I did, people would try to poison me to gain ownership of the beloved Kai Hiwatari.

**But before we continue, I would like to take a moment to thank all of those who have reviewed namely:**

Invader Sweeney

volli the 1 critic

pheonix80

Smiffyizdabest

sara

**The short chapters will officially end with this one..()**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Betrayed by a Friend**

"Max! Kenny! Rei! Hilary!" Tyson pushed open a door. "Kai's missing!!" "Relax Ty, he's not missing, he left a note saying he had some business to take care of and will be back before noon," Kenny explained. " B-but it's already two o'clock. Kai is never and I mean NEVER late." "Chill, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." "Rei, though I hate to admit it, Tyson's right. We should start looking for him right now. Remember what happened last time? Hilary said. "Fine. We'll look for him right now but only to prove to you guys that he _isn't in trouble."_

Five miles away, a red-haired boy stood pleased at his accomplishment. "No! Tala! Stop it!" "You DARE order me around when you are in no position to do so? Look at yourself. Pathetic." A battle was ongoing and Tala had an unfair advantage over his foe. "What did I ever do to you Tala? I thought you were my friend." "Your friend??" A look of disgust formed on Tala's face. "I never considered you as my friend. Men, stab him."

His foe was pinned on the wall. Blood was gushing out of every wound he received. He had many bruises on his body caused by an earlier beating. He looked at the face of the man ordering his suffering. He never expected this. He never anticipated this attack. He had only wanted to visit his so-called friend only to find himself attacked by twenty men beating the very life out of him. HE, Kai Hiwatari, was betrayed.

"Tala. Why?" Kai asked. "Why? Why! ALL my life, I was never given credit for my talent. They only saw YOU." Tala walked closer to his bleeding foe with a look of loathing on his face. "You were given everything. I was treated like shit. What hurts me more was when you left me to clean up your place at Biovolt." Tala, then took Kai's Dranzer from him and launched it. "Now, your precious Dranzer will also pay." He then launched his own bey. "Wolborg!! ATTACK!!" The wolf attacked the phoenix. Kai's beyblade shattered into pieces. "Dranzer." Kai collapsed on the floor. "You know what Kai?" Tala said, "Dranzer is the same as you. Weak."

Tala apparently satisfied with his doing took a vial from his pocket and smiled. "I think it's time to relieve you from your suffering." He then made Kai drink the liquid from the deadly glass. "It's a special serum that I've created. If bleeding doesn't get to you, you will die within two hours. Men, let's go. I'm doing dealing with garbage." Then, he left.

Kai just laid on the floor bleeding. Every part of his body _burned_ with hot pain. "Dranzer." He inched closer to his destroyed bey. "Dranzer. Then, everything went black.

"Guys!! Guys!! I found him. My God." Hilary put a hand to her mouth and started to weep. "Kai!! Kai!! Wake up!!" Max shaked Kai's shoulder. No response. Blood was everywhere. It was his blood. Kai's white scarf was dyed red. "Dranzer, Tyson said, his lips trembling. He held the precious bitbeast in his palm. It had survived the wolf's attack. He held it so tenderly but with a heavy heart. "This belongs to you buddy." His shaking hands placed Dranzer in Kai's own cold bloodstained hands. Two hours has passed. He was dead.

_Nothing more._

_Nothing left to expect._

_Nothing, but emptiness_

* * *

**HOPE** you guys liked reading it.

**Please review **so I would know what you think.

I do hope someone would take the time to review after reading what I've wrote. I feel like I'm not doing well enough because only a few people take their time to leave a review when they're reading this story.

**P.S. The next chapter would be long (as it should be).** I'm very sorry to disappoint those who were reading this story only to find it much shorter than they expected it to be. And I hope you guys accept my apology.

Till then.


	5. Chapter 4: The Note

**A/N:** Greetings!! Firstly, I would like to thanks all of the people who took their time to read and review the previous chapters namely:

The Demon Puppeteer

volli the 1 critic

pheonix80

Smiffyizdabest

Petalwhisker X Fireheart

You guys are totally AWESOME!! Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Secondly, I would like to take this moment to thank Becky. She helped me in finishing this chapter, and made some ideas pop in my head. Take a while to read her stories and review. It would be much and greatly appreciated. :).

Thank you Beck-Beck, for everything.:D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone concerning the manga/anime Beyblade. I do not own its characters, original plot or anything of that matter. And I do solemnly swear that I will release Kai from bondage when I am finished _"doing stuff"_ to him.Bwahahaha!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Note.**

"_At the farthest end of a dark place laid a pitiable sight, the body of my only beloved drenched in cold crimson blood. A gentle wind blew softly the bangs that covered his eyes, his eyes, which were of a deep purple color whose radiance I can only see, now held no light, no fire, not even a spark. I tried to stir him in his sleep but all my strenuous efforts were made in vain. I could not hear his heartbeat, the only sound I desire in this ephemeral world. His body had no warmth. No life. I can only see him in him and I in this cruel place. I can hear nothing, but my own racing thoughts. I could sense no other presence for I was broken in too many places and my spirit is slowly languishing. Time having no meaning, all because the only thing I cared for his gone"._

"Guys! Guys! I found him. My God". Hilary started to weep. "Kai! Kai! Wake up!" Max shaked Kai's shoulder. No response. Blood was everywhere. Kai's white scarf was dyed red. "Dranzer", Tyson said his lips trembling. He held the precious bit beast in his palm. It had survived the wolf's attack. He held it so tenderly but with a heavy heart. "This belongs to you buddy." His shaking hands placed Dranzer in Kai's own. Two hours had passed. He was dead.

"_Nothing More. Nothing left to expect. Nothing, but emptiness"._

"The alley next to the bakery," was all Kenny had received before they arrived in this abode of death. He found it on the doorstep. A simple note that bore a dark message whose sender was unknown. He kept reading it. He read it again. He still could not bear the fact that this simple note led them to such a scene. He surveyed his surroundings. Hilary was crying, and Tyson was holding her in his arms, cradling her, but he was crying too. Max just sat there next to Kai's body nudging Kai as though the captain was just asleep, but sooner or later, he will have to wake up from this fantasy. "Rei. Oh Rei," Kenny thought. Rei sat alone trying to force all his emotions back in, but his face displayed defeat. Rei and Kai were close. He confided his secrets with Kai and now Kai has kept them to the grave. He was his friend, and knowing this, Kenny could only feel pity and sadness for him. They stayed there until evening drew near. The orange glow slowly disappeared from the sky, until the last ray of twilight was gone.

Darkness washed over them.

_"I have nothing now. Nothing. The prophecy will be made. The phoenix dies with the setting of the sun but will be reborn from his ashes once again."_

A warm red glow of light surrounded the area. Fire erupted in the bit in Kai's hand, illuminating the caliginous area. The fire spread around the phoenix tamer. The flames leaped higher and higher. The call of the phoenix was heard, a call full of anguish and yearning. The red flames grew higher. A majestic figure emerged from the flames, a lady with fiery hair and flaming red wings. She stooped next to her tamer, her only beloved, and a tear, a single tear dropped from her eye.

"_Love has been proven and the phoenix has given her offering of fire."_

Her flaming red wings became blue fire as it separated from her, engulfing her and her master in a ball of icy blue flame. The flames were burning them. Burning them to nothing. The flames were too powerful, so the people that bore witness to this could do nothing but watch the smooth skin of their captain turn to black ash, Kai and the fire lady turn to ash. The blue ball of flame turned black and burst violently. The fire died down revealing the children of fire sleeping in a nest of red feathers.

"_Alive yet not breathing. Cold but not empty. Resurrected but not immortal. A half-life. A half-soul. The sacrifice has been made. We will wake with the rising of the sun."_

* * *

The sun had set and it was night. And miles away in a place called Russia, a red-haired boy was walking along a corridor, accompanied by two guards. His steps were timed and perfectly choreographed as he was trained to do ever since he arrived at the Abbey. A walk relatively of that of a ruthless soldier. He stopped before a door and his guards calmly left. "Enter," said the voice beyond the door and he did.

He closed the door behind him and kept his gaze downwards. A grown man sat in a chair but the chair was turned against him such that the only thing you could see was the top of his head. "Ah yes, Mr. Ivanov, I see you have returned. What is the status of my command? You have my permission to speak." "Sir," the red-haired boy cleared his throat, "I have taken care of the target and he is dead." "From what I hear Mr. Ivanov that he was your friend, is that right?" "Yes, sir." "Excellent. Excellent. I must congratulate you on implementing my command. And the body?" The red-haired boy did not speak. "And the body Mr. Ivanov!" "Sir. The body was left behind." "Left behind? You insolent fool! You were informed about the importance of bringing the body to me. That body is crucial in obtaining the object I desire the most. Mr. Ivanov you will be punished for your inadequacy. Leave. I do not wish to speak with you." Two guards came into the room and grabbed the arms of the red-haired boy to bring him in a special chamber. He did not even fight back. He knew from the beginning that this would happen so he allowed himself to be carried off and to disappear into the shadows.

* * *

The hated man shifted in his seat as an angry grimace formed on his face. He opened a drawer that contained a small box. In it was a medallion made of stone. It was a white stone bearing the image of a black circle. In the middle of it were a moon and a star. He caressed it gently. He had made up his mind. He would not let anything or anyone hinder him from achieving his heart's greatest desire. So great was this desire that it made him have his own grandson, his own flesh and blood to be murdered. No, not by relation by blood nor virtue stopped him and most certainly, he won't let a subordinate's inadequacy hinder him from obtaining his greatest wish.

He knew time and age made him grow weary and he wished to overcome this. He was a man who desired power and he ultimately wanted to become the most powerful. Powerful enough to overcome death. He wanted to become an immortal. "Boris, I wish to speak with you," said the man. "Right away Mr. Hiwatari." A man with purple hair entered the office. "It angers me Boris that Mr. Ivanov has not completed his mission properly and it angers me more that you have not taught him proper obedience. And you know well what will happen to you if I am angry. However, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. I shall put you in-charge of eliminating the inadequacies of Mr. Ivanov. Make him finish his mission". "Right away sir".

"Oh, and Boris." "Sir?" "Five years. You only have five years left to finish the project. Do not disappoint me. You may go now." Boris left the room leaving Voltaire Hiwatari to his thoughts.

* * *

"Cold. I'm Cold. Why is it so cold?" asked a young boy of five years. He leaned against a tree. Everywhere around him was snow. He took something out of his pocket. It was his most prized possession. It was his beyblade. He held it in his hands. It was giving out warmth and he smiled at this. It was his father's last gift to him before he. . . the boy didn't want to think about it.

Two days ago, a queer thing happened to the boy. He was out training in a forest unique to Russia. He was hungry. It was snowing hard and he was freezing for his clothes were not the nice warm ones he was used to, ever since They got him. He kept training in the cold for he planned to get strong and fight back when he got older. But the elements were against him and he grew weak. He nearly died that day, but a light saved him.

A light. That's it. A light saved him from death. It came from the sky, a strange bright red light that entered his beyblade. That was all he can remember before he passed out. And ever since that incident, his beyblade gave warmth whenever he needed it. Unfortunately for him, that warmth was not sufficient enough. It was far too cold for the tiny thing to warm his body. It was not his nature to cry but he did. He can't take it anymore. He was hungry, cold, and desperately needed love. It was far too much for a five-year-old little boy to handle. He wanted to die. His tears blurred his vision. At that moment, he saw a red glow from the tiny bit in the little object he was holding. He blinked to clear his vision. Yes, there is, the same red light he saw two days ago.

Suddenly, fire erupted from the tiny bit. He let go of his beyblade. Out of the fire he saw a majestic red bird form from the flames and he heard its call, a crystal clear call, beautiful and perfect, beckoning him to come closer. And though afraid he stepped closer to it. As he advanced, red flames surrounded him, warming him, but he was scared. He was afraid. The red bird had been frightening for him and the fire aggravated this feeling. He closed his eyes and cried, hoping that if he will open them again, the red bird would be gone. "Please stop. Please." Tears fell from his cheek. "I'm scared." "Why do you weeping little one?" He opened his eyes, shocked from the voice that he had heard. He looked up and saw a lady of flaming hair and golden wings who took the place of the firebird.

* * *

"Why do you weep little one?" The bird lady or whatever she was asked. "Who are you? What happened to the firebird? Did you make him go away? He was very frightening". The fire lady smiled at his queries and said, "Ah, so that is the reason why you weep. As for the firebird, I am it". "I do not understand". "Let me explain this to you. I am your guardian, your protector. I will help you in your battles and do my best to nurture you, to help you grow for you have proven yourself worthy to deserve me and I have chosen you. I am a spirit, your bitbeast, we own each other, and as long as you are not in doubt, I will not leave you. I am an animal spirit but I am human too. It is fated for me to be like this. I will only show myself to you in this form once". "Why? I like you that way". "My dear little child. What you wish is unheard of. Never had I encountered someone who wished a bitbeast to stay in human form. You would be the first one. But we are only instruments of power.

"It is not our nature to stay like this. Before this day is over, I will return to the firebird. And I humbly ask you my dear master, to not be afraid because it is me". "Okay then, I understand. What is your name by the way?" "I am known by the name of Dranzer". The little boy smiled. He then shivered and coughed. "Are you cold?" "Yes I am". "Then, let me warm you". Dranzer walked towards the boy and placed her arms around him. She then wiped the tears that were still on his cheek. "Your hand. It is very warm". She smiled. "Dranzer? May I ask a favor?" "Yes, anything for you Master". "Can you sing to me? It's been a long time since someone sang to me". "I know of one song, the only song I know, but I'm afraid you can only understand the first part. It is a song of secrets and the first part is the only part that humans are allowed to hear until the right time comes". "That is okay, please sing it to me". Dranzer tightened her embrace to the little boy, making them closer. She started to sing.

"_The phoenix borne with a burst of flames,_

_By sunset dies with a burning blaze._

_For eons she'll be born to fly,_

_Only to be embraced from the earth's falling sky._

.

_Ab origine, de integro,_

_Ante meridiem, ante lucem,_

_Inter spem et metum,_

_Amicus usque ad aras,_

_Magni naminis umbra_

_Memento mori, motu proprio_

_Alere Flamman, non sibi, sed omnibus._

.

_Nec scire fas est onia._

_Janus clausis, ita lex scripta._

_Qualis vita, finis ita._

_Jus divinum, malum inse."_

Dranzer finished her song and her master was asleep. She held him in her arms making the most of the time they had left to stay like this.

This story of the little boy is not a reality, but it had been once. It is not current nor will it happen again in the future for it is but a memory. It is a living memory unique to one boy, who goes by the name of Kai Hiwatari.

That same boy was soundly asleep, the same way that children do, having no worry, no toil.

Angelic in form, like children, with innocence radiating on his face. Not a care. Not a worry. Such was this realm of dreams. He deserved such a place, a heavenly wonderland which nightmares could not penetrate. A soft ray of light slowly crept up his face through his window. Dawn was approaching, the rise of a new sun. It was a morning of bliss.

He felt a soft touch to his cheek and he remembered.

That was when he opened his eyes and saw a face. A face reminiscent to that of a unique memory, a memory of sixteen years ago, a memory about a little boy and the flaming bird.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it. Hope you guys liked it. If there are any grammar errors or any comments, suggestions, violent reactions...anything..please message me...I really hope you guys liked it...if not please feel free to react..:)

Flames are always welcome

Please .R&R...


End file.
